ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Lucy
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:05 PM Amanda holds a tray of burgers and fries and looks around the cafeteria for someone to sit with. Being obvious friends with Fray could ruin her facade but who was best to befriend first? Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:05 PM "Hey 'Manda!" Lucy says, quite loudly while coming up to her.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:07 PM "Oh hi! Lucy, right?" Amanda smiles at her. She'll do. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:09 PM "That's me!" Lucy says with a smile. "And this is my puppy Mr Kibbles, well, he's big now but he'll always be my little puppy." Lucy pats Mr Kibbles' head. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:14 PM "Nice to meet you Mr. Kibbles." Amanda smiled at him, her voice has the lilt of baby voice in it Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:15 PM Mr Kibbles is excited to meet Amanda breathing rapidly and his tongue hanging out. He raises a paw at Amanda. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:18 PM Amanda holds out her hand not sure what hes raising his paw Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:19 PM Mr Kibbles does a doggy shake to Amanda. "Such a good boy." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:21 PM "A very good boy." Amanda smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:22 PM "You can scratch his ear if you'd like." Lucy says then looks at the tray. "Maybe we should put our food down." Lucy herself is also carrying a tray of burgers. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:24 PM "Oh can I eat with you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:26 PM "Of course!" Lucy says. "If you don't mind Mr. Kibbles." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:26 PM "How could I mind such a good boy?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:27 PM "Some people find him scary, but he's still just a pupper." Lucy walks over to a free spot at a table. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:29 PM "He isn't scary." Amanda says with authority Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:34 PM Lucy sits down and takes a massive bite out of her burger. "Well some people are dumb." She says her mouthful.(edited) (As it's day 2, she's wearing her 'Ive kicked cancer's butt! Twice!' shirt) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:37 PM Amanda smiles as she takes a fry and eats it. Her eyes widen, "Hey this is really good!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:37 PM "Yeah!" Lucy still hasn't finished chewing as she speaks.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:39 PM Amanda happily eats more fries and a takes a bite of a burger Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:42 PM "These are really good." Lucy says, finally speaking without her mouth full.. "I can never get enough burger, but my mom won't let me have them." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:44 PM "Same! I've never eaten greasy food before!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:03 PM "Never!?" Lucy seems shocked to hear that. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:04 PM Amanda bites her lip, "Uh yes?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:07 PM "Darn, I thought that my mom was restrictive." Lucy opens her bag and sets up a bowl for Mr. Kibbles filling it with wet dog food from a can. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:09 PM Amanda laughs, "yeah." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:12 PM "I mean I know she's just trying to take care of me, but when you're in the hospital, the last thing in the world you want is kale." Lucy says that last word with disgust. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:20 PM "What's kale?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:22 PM "It's evil, that's what it is." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:29 PM Amanda takes another bite of her burger still not knowing what kale is Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:31 PM "It's like cabbage's evil brother." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:40 PM "Ooohh." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:43 PM "It's supposed to be like super healthy so mom made me eat it." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:51 PM "But it tastes bad?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:52 PM "Terrible. It's like eating grass!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:04 PM Amanda snickers Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:44 PM "What do you like eating?" Lucy asks before stuffing her mouth full of fries. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:48 PM "This." Amanda replies, taking another bite of the burger. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:48 PM Lucy grins. "I know right!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:49 PM Amanda smiles May 13, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:27 PM "So, what do you like doing?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 8:35 PM "Ummm... learning? Eating? I don't really have any hobbies." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:36 PM Lucy laughs. "Eating is fun, I do a lot of baking, that way mom can't stop me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 8:38 PM "Baking? Like sweets?" Amanda seems excited Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:41 PM "Yep! And Biscuits for Mr Kibbles." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 8:43 PM "Well he does deserve treats for being a good boy." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:43 PM Mr Kibbles raises his head all excited and his tail waggling hearing he's a good boy. "Yes you are!" Lucy says, rubbing Mr Kibbles' head. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 9:15 PM Amanda smiles at Mr. Kibbles. She is almost finished scarfing her food down, " Do you know where we can get desert? I'll buy you something." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 9:16 PM "I don't think we have to pay for anything here, but thanks!" Lucy says with a grin. She's also eaten quite voraciously. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 9:18 PM "Nothing at all?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 9:23 PM "I'd love some bread pudding." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 9:24 PM "I'll grab you some." Amanda smiled and disappears to get desert. She comes back later with bread pudding for Lucy and a milkshake for herself. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:04 PM Lucy's eyes go wide. "Pudding! And is that a milkshake?" Her moth is wide open. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 2:06 PM "Yep." Amanda sits the pudding in front of Lucy and takes a sip of her milkshake, "Oh this is really good! Wanna try a sip?" She holds it out to Lucy Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:11 PM Lucy nods vigorously before leaning in and drinking a sip through the straw. "Amazing!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 2:12 PM Amanda smiles as she sits back down and sips on her milkshake more Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:12 PM Lucy takes some bites out of her breadpudding before taking a spoonful and raising it to Amanda. "Want to try?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 2:14 PM "Sure." She leans forward and takes the bite off the spoon. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:15 PM Lucy has a big smile, she even blushes a little even if she doesn't know why. "How is it?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 2:16 PM "Really good! Thank you!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 2:18 PM "Well, you,re the one who got it for me!" Lucy says, just then she's interupted by Mr Kibbles putting his paws a on the table and raising himself up to their eye level, he makes a few sad whines. "Yes puppy, you get desert too." She opens her bag and takes out a small tub of peanut butter, giving it to Mr Kibbles Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 2:18 PM Amanda smiles at Mr. Kibbles Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:56 AM "I saw we have combat class after lunch... I'm kind of scared, I've never fought anyone..." Lucy says. "Well, except my siblings for the tv remote." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:08 AM Amanda giggles , "I'm worried to." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:10 AM "Have you ever been in a fight?" Lucy asks between two mouthful of bread pudding. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:14 AM "No,' Amanda lies easily Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:16 AM "Do you have powers? I don't I just have Mr. Kibbles..." Lucy looks down. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:17 AM "Yeah. I can lessen gravity." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:17 AM "That,s cool! Can you fly?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:20 AM "Yep." Amanda holds her arms up to show the flaps underneath Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:21 AM "So cool!" Lucy says wide eyes. "I kind of wish I was a paramorphic mutant too, maybe that'd help me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:22 AM "Uh yeah." Amanda says with a smile Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:25 AM "Because right now I'm going to be the worst hero EVER!" She lays her face against the table and Mr Kibbles licks her face. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:26 AM "Well I... i doubt that." Amanda pats ner head Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:26 AM "Why?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:30 AM "I mean. It's just the first year. We have time to get better! And uh... I'm sure their are worse heroes." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:31 AM "You know what? You're right. I don't have to be good right now. I habve plenty of time to learn!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:34 AM "Right!" Amanda smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:44 AM Lucy's legs swing back and forth under the table. "There's only a few more minutes left." She sounds nervous. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:50 AM "You'll be fine, I'm sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:34 PM "Right-right." Lucy takes a deep breath. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:01 PM "No problem." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:02 PM The first bell rings. "Okay, we can do this." Lucy says. "We might not kick butts, but we can do our bests." She sounds a little more determined. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 6:05 PM "We certainly can." Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Amanda Roleplay